


All I Need

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 将自己渴望已久的小队长哄上床可不是件易事，Harry走过了一段很长的路。





	All I Need

Louis 不该站在这儿的。

拥挤的镭射灯光在虹膜前现出五光十色的重影，纹路复杂的地砖一格接一格将视线带向眩晕，重低音的鼓点仿佛在起伏的胸腔上震出一个个崩开的大洞，摩肩接踵的人群擦过他僵硬的身体，仅仅留下一行又一行浮在半空的轻蔑的眼神。

他根本不该站在这里。

要不是Styles那辆该死的奔驰超过了他的车，要不是他在愤懑与焦虑中不禁跟着那人车的走向想看看他究竟想干嘛……他也不至于被引到这个陌生又危险的地方，他也不会让自己的神经自己的思绪全全被未知的忐忑占据。

好吧，他承认他先前确实对Styles产生了些本不该生起的怨怪——男孩初初升入足球一队便深得他们教练信任，他的上场让Louis这样一位本该守满90分钟的队长不到半场便早早被换下。没错，他确实拥有更细腻的脚下技术和更华丽的盘带，他的助攻让球队在客场收获了一颗宝贵的进球。可那又怎样？他明明身在中场却全然疏于防守，那直接导致了Louis最铁的队友Niall在协防中被对方铲断，接着遭遇了惨痛的膝骨受伤……

Louis知道他不该将他见不得光的复杂的嫉恨表达出来，他是队长，他不该仅仅将自个儿在球队的地位或是好友的伤病放在第一位，他知道教练在Styles身上寄托了更完备的战术和球队的未来……可是那个卷毛男孩羞怯的笑容和温和的酒窝总是让他不知道从哪儿生出一肚子气来。他痛恨自己不知道他在想什么，他痛恨自己难以撕开他那张该死的人畜无害的面具，他痛恨……

他痛恨从头到尾都只有他一个人显得在意。

于是他在离开训练场后就着一时冲动跟上了Harry Styles的车，他不知道他在期待着什么——或许是Harry与死党一顿得意的酒宴，或许是Harry半路停下车然后真正破开伪装对着自个儿出言挑衅——或许他期待着能真正和他打上一架，以光明正大的方式泄出他心中涌动的不满。

可他没有想到他们的终点竟是这里——来来去去的男人女人赤条条的仅仅裹着些紧致的皮衣，无数的皮鞭手铐链条零零总总地散在前台的展示柜里。Louis不是傻子，他当然能反应过来这是什么地方。他不禁为此轻慢地吞咽一记，将快要腾上喉口的硬结赶了下去。这是他从未接触过的领域，陌生的不受控的感觉不断地在他的神经末梢上刮擦，他辨不清自个儿此刻的情绪，那究竟是震惊惶恐厌恶恶心还是……被隐忍却还是悄悄从皮肤里破土而出的期待与好奇。

不过，不管他自己对此是何态度，至少这证明了Styles确实是一尾彻头彻尾的软脚虾——他或许正被捆在哪张肮脏的床上尽情地浪叫，心机暗藏或是另有所图都不过只是Louis不切实际的臆想，他还远没有那么厉害呢——这或许是此刻唯一能让Louis缓一口气的正面的结论。

Louis轻叹口气，接着真正打算放弃整理自个儿复杂的生理或是心理的反应。他仅仅只是折过步子企图离开这家他本不该走进的俱乐部。他或许只是需要一次不错的盐浴，上周他才购入了一款正时新的按摩浴缸，那能缓解他在比赛中的肌肉酸痛，或许他还可以在那之后给许久不联系的炮友David打上个电话，再在床上好好缓解一下最近的压力……

接着他透过那道敞开的门缝瞥见了一抹熟悉的背影。

他凸起的蝴蝶骨像是飞鸟张开的翅翼，白皙的皮肤上浮着的几颗痣仿佛异域画家泼上的点点墨迹，以往在球赛训练里高高扎起的丸子头此刻散在肩头凌乱地打着卷，下一刻，他看到那人轻轻别过头来，紧紧被他攥在手里的皮鞭显得格外突兀和刺眼，他接着扬起一个笑来，比往常凌厉几多的眼神直直刺向Louis的身躯，骨骼分明的手掌轻轻掠过长发，眉峰聚起的两道深深的沟壑像是要把谁给吞下去。

Louis的心跳重重敲击着胸腔，一下，两下，三下。

Harry Styles是个Dom，他更知道他在这儿。  
他能洞穿他自个儿都辨不明的、那深藏而见不得光的欲望。

-

后来的日子里，Louis开始躲着Harry Styles。

他没法面对他的笑，那能漾出完整一个深邃酒窝的笑，总是在助教赞扬他的训练水平时便怯怯地显出来，仿佛那晚俱乐部里对他那样笑的人仅仅只是他梦魇中晃过的幻影；

他没法面对他的接触，带着热度也带着电流，总是在他一轮短跑完以后触上他的小臂，紧紧的捏合的力道带着不容分说的坚定，仿佛又告诉他，那晚的一切真正发生过，他，Harry Styles，掌控着一切的一切，也包括Louis本人。

Louis努力憋闷着内心涌动的情感，也压抑着皮肤下层叫嚣的渴望。他不能表现出怪异的一面，他是受人尊敬的球队队长，他一向拥有最硬朗的球风和最雷厉风行的性格，俱乐部的队友们崇拜他仰视他，其他球队的对手们敬畏他也惧怕他，他不愿，也不能被一个才刚满19岁的奇奇怪怪的卷毛少年给掌控了七寸。

直到冬歇期前的那天晚上，球队的一帮人相约着要好好喝上几轮——寻常时候不常接触的单一麦芽威士忌或是蓝宝石金酒不拘分量地被灌进肚子里，趁着假期在即，暂且远离绿茵场的男孩们自然可以好好疯狂一场。

不及时针去到凌晨，Louis的脑袋便已然灌了铅般沉得要命。混沌不清的几轮游戏之后，队友们纷纷作势告别，也已经不大清醒的Niall用黏糊糊的爱尔兰口音为酒劲上头嵌进了坐垫里的Louis寻着委托照料的对象，似乎有谁应下了这一差使——Louis晕晕乎乎的根本听不清是谁，他只知道他沉重的身子很快就被一双强健的臂膀给抬起，接着，那人揽着他慢慢悠悠地踱到了门口去……

直至室外的冷风真正灌进Louis的脑壳，他这才刹那清醒过来。

“操，你放手！”Louis使劲儿挣开Harry的怀抱，接着趔趄着试图站稳，“你……你他妈地要干什么？！”

“送你回去。”更年轻些的男孩仅仅只是耸耸肩，无辜的绿眼睛撑得老大。

“你不要在我面前……装无辜。”Louis歪歪扭扭地拐着步子，酒醉时更显著的北方口音粗粝地上扬，“……鬼知道你想……做什么……”

“我只是想要照顾好你。”Harry的酒窝又一次腾现，操他的，Louis简直恨透这个了。

“操你。我他妈不需要。”Louis举起无力的右手，接着将手指戳向空中腾起的雾气，“你要怎么照顾我？你整个人就和你的球风一样软得要命……哈，还是你等着想要被我干？我可他妈不需要这个，你最好滚远一点，变态……”

Louis的咒骂散进风里，接着，沉默吞噬了昏暗的夜晚，唯有路过街边的车灯时不时将光亮掷进Louis朦胧的眼球。他几乎觉得自个儿窒闷的胸膛真正生出了一丝抱歉来，如果他沉沉的脑袋不是即将接收到那样一个回应……

“你真的很吵。”

Harry冒出了一种不同于以往的语调，那句话就这么随着冷冰冰的风一道扎进Louis的耳朵里。

“或许你需要口球。”不待他反应过来，更多更越界的话语就这么渗进他此刻格外缓慢的思维，“我该用它绑着你的嘴，让你想叫却不能叫出来。接着你想要什么呢？或许我该好好使用一下你那颗总是撅在球裤下的小屁股？或许该用打向你屁股的火辣辣的掌印来惩罚你的用词不当？”

“不，又或者我不该用手。”他凑近Louis被冷风裹得红彤彤的耳垂，毛茸茸的卷发蹭上他敏感的侧颈，“或许我该用尺子，用鞭子，用蜡烛……？”

Louis的身子陡地打起颤来。

他将不再如此混沌的视线转向Harry此刻的脸，卷毛小将的神情一如往常，他仅仅只是在他的注视下再次扬起一抹笑容，

“如果你不需要我的照顾，那么，再见，Cap Louis。”

狂风用哗啦啦的动静摘了一捧树叶下来，残枝冷清清地挂在树干上，接着又被头顶干瘪无趣的夜空囫囵地吞了进去。

Louis看着Harry的身影也即将被吞进长夜，骤然间，他探出手臂猛地拽住了Harry的衣领。

他踉跄地踮起脚尖，接着让自己撞向了Harry的嘴唇。

-

钻进窗框的稀薄的阳光将Louis惹醒，他皱着眉头揉了揉眼睛，接着挨着床垫不耐地翻转过身躯。

直到下半身传递出一波真实的痛感来，Louis这才真正在惶惑中醒觉。

他在光亮中小心翼翼地张开眼睛——规整的家具陈设几净得令人陌生，微微耸起的床垫亦不是他熟悉那一款，而身下的屁股更是泛着火辣辣的疼痛，肌肉下意识蠕动的瞬间，他甚至还感觉到了臀肉间不知名的坚硬冰冷的固体。

他将手踱到了自个儿的后方，接着触摸到了正有半截儿嵌在自己身体里的那圆形的肛塞，噢，上帝。

“你醒了呀？”

Louis慌张地耸起身子，接着努力扯过洗得发白的被褥盖上自己——当他迅速地意识到自个儿除了含着那颗金属硬物以外一丝不挂的事实。

床畔的男孩迅速地扯出一个酒窝来，裹着一串戒指的纤长的手指慢慢抚过此刻略显杂乱的卷毛。Louis的屁股几乎下意识地因为这个动作而夹紧——他的脑袋能拾缀起昨晚那些零碎的散落的片段，他能忆起这双手是怎么进入他、开拓他，他记得他最后甚至搅进了四根手指，他记得他对着一边哭泣一边摇着屁股求欢的自己掴下一掌，接着叨念着四根手指还吃不够，我看你能把我一只手都吞下去……

Louis抚上自个儿突突跳动的太阳穴，操，他从现在开始宣布自己憎恨透了威士忌，他也一定会在以后的日子里把那家酒吧打入挑选的禁区。

他被实实在在地害惨了，甚至都不曾留有后悔的余地。

看着眼前那张熟悉的、往后还要再看到无数次的脸孔，Louis的羞耻感直直地窜上脑壳。

“听着……这……我们之间……这不能算是……”Louis情不自禁地张开嘴巴，犹豫尴尬的话茬终归还是从喉咙里冒出来，“操，我在干什么……我是说你当然知道的，对吧？”

他多希望他没有看到Harry眼球里迅速擦过的那一丝受伤。好吧，他本就没必要……他绝不会对此认真的，对吧？

Louis询问到了Harry的浴室所在，他让自己快速地淋浴、拔出体内的玩具、接着再一次穿戴整齐。房子的主人没有阻止这其中的任何一样——他仅仅只是带着方才的神情继续那样陷在沙发里，Louis努力让自己不去注意这一切。

直到在匆遽的告别之后真正准备离开Harry的别墅区，Louis这才又一回念及他那哀恸的神情。

而屁股里头不断叫嚣着的空虚感觉也终于让Louis不得不注意——他想到昨天自己献出的嘴唇，因不满足而在他身下蠕动的身躯，不间断着泄出嘴唇的“再用力一点”的恳求……事实上，本就是Louis自己主动开启的这场游戏，他的猝然退场又该对Harry何其不公。

况且掌控一切时的Harry……操，Louis多希望宿醉能涤清他的记忆，好让他不再记得那究竟有多么火辣和迷人。他想要不记得他聚起的眉峰那凌厉的形状，他想要不记得他蓬松的长发随着毫无保留的挺进力道而来回晃动的模样，他想要不记得当他修长的手臂完完全全将他的手腕钳制住，比他整整大出一圈的身躯像是狠历的头狼那般彻底笼罩上他的身体……

当Louis终于趿着犹豫的步子回到Harry家的客厅，被罩在他裤头底下的阴茎早已因为方才的回想而彻底挺立……

“我想…我，我们是不是需要一个……安全词……？”

Louis看到Harry的嘴角逐渐划出一个深遂的半圆。

-

Louis裹着浴巾再一次从浴室里踱出来。他依着Harry的要求为他准备好了自己，但他依然不知道等待着自己的会是什么，他能感受到竖在毛巾粗糙布料下的性器正为这未知的一切而吐着期待的前液……

意料之外的，浴室门外的Harry竟然还穿着一丝不苟的衬衫与紧身裤，Louis抬起头略他一眼，接着为自个儿方才的想象而红了脸。

“现在。”Harry坐在床头，正用缓慢的语调为他发号施令，“转过身去，接着脱掉浴巾。”

Louis迟缓地别过身躯，接着解开浴巾扣在腰间的结。下一刻，他再一次一丝不挂地立在了Harry的床边。

“弯下腰来。”Harry暗哑的声音从他身后响起，“让我看看你的屁股。”

Louis于是顺从地折下腰，再将下半身微微翘起，从而让自个儿饱满的臀部完完全全地暴露在空气中。

他能感觉到Harry烧在自己屁股上的眼神，他还会由此联想到此刻他正着着正经的衣衫，他仅仅只像是在观看一座事不关己的赤裸又下贱的展览品，Louis的膝盖不禁为这样的想象而哆嗦起来……

“够了。”Harry的声音仍旧这样平缓，直教Louis猜不透他的所思所想——性爱中的他诚然太不同了，

“现在，我需要你趴到我的膝盖上。”

Louis闻言起身，接着拖着略微发麻的步子来到了Harry的身边，那熟悉的同昨天相似的古龙水味儿无疑诱得他更硬了。

“我会掌掴你二十下，那是对你所作所为的惩罚。”待到Louis的小腹贴上自己的大腿，Harry慢慢地在他的上方开口，“十下用手掌，十下用尺子。你是头一回尝试这个，所以我不会下手太重。但你得做到不在这个过程里射出来，否则的话，我会给你更多惩罚。听明白了吗？”

Louis犹豫着咬住嘴唇，接着点了点头。

一记手掌已然迫不及待地落下，那让Louis当即呼出一声痛哼，“我想我说的还是不够清楚，你应该怎样回答我？”

Louis皱了皱眉，“……是，是的，主人。”

“很好。”Harry奖赏性地捏了捏Louis的臀瓣，“那么，我要开始了。”

第一掌落下，“啪”的一声响完整地在安静的室内回荡着，Louis几乎要为这声音羞耻地饮泣。

“这是为了惩罚你刚才的态度，你知道你自己有多不礼貌吧？仅仅只是打开门就那么逃也似的离开……”

没等到Louis有机会做出反应，第二掌又再落下，Louis确信自己的屁股已经泛起了粉红色，那让他的性器直挺挺地渗出渴望的前液来。

“这一下，是为了惩罚你昨晚喝得那么醉。如果照顾你的人不是我，是别人呢，嗯？你也会让他操你这颗翘得要命的屁股？或者就在那间酒吧后门的暗巷里？你会像妓女那样为那个人把腿张得老大，接着让他不带套就那么操进去？淫荡的婊子该得到惩罚，你知道。”

Louis真正在言语和动作的夹击下被逼出眼泪来，可他知道自己的身体有多想要这个，他知道自己身前的家伙几乎已经被欲望裹得发红……于是他只有将屁股更高地翘起，从而迎接他的更多下惩罚，三下，四下，五下……

一直到第十九下，Louis的嗓子早已哭不出声音，他的屁股也已经整个儿被深红的颜色染透——最后那几下，Harry甚至还用力掰开他的臀肉，接着结结实实地打在了他敏感的小穴上。他能预料到Harry操进来时那红肿的边缘将会引发的一系列的痛感，他绝对愿意为了这一幕的尽快发生而哀求Harry，老天。

“……谢，谢谢。”

二十下最终结束后，Louis压抑住哽咽，再按着记忆滑出应当出现在此刻的感谢。他感觉到自个儿冒着火的身子被Harry旋过来接着扣到怀里，坚实的手掌紧接着一下下轻拍着他的后背，此刻偎着的温暖的颈窝泛出衬衫洗涤剂的好闻的香气，一旁冒出的轻声的抚慰则轻轻打在他的耳朵里，

“Shhh……我抓住你了。”Harry的声音已经柔软下来，那教Louis忍不住地鼻子发酸，“你做得很好，我最完美的男孩。”

Louis仍旧持续地抽噎着，直到片刻的冷静过后，Harry扶着他的后颈让他直起身，接着，那蓄着光的榛绿的眼瞳再一次锁定他的眼睛，

“现在。”Harry的声线重又变得粗糙硬朗，Louis知道这是游戏重新开始的标志，

“去挑选吧，那些你想要我用在你身上的东西。”

-

Louis一边呜咽一边蠕动着自个儿的屁股，他能感觉到那塞在里头的跳蛋正磨蹭到了自己的前列腺，他知道自己的后穴正为这一切而敏感地颤抖……

可他却什么都不能做——他的阴茎底部被圈得死死的，明明涨红到了极致却无法得到片刻的释放；他的双手被合拢着一并绑到了床头，他的双脚也被摆弄成了令人羞耻的、大张的八字接着锁到了床沿。没错，那是他的选择，跳蛋、绳子、脚链和阴茎环。Harry本还想用到口球或是眼罩，可他仍旧不敢在他们第一次的游戏中尝试太多——他答应了Louis他会在下一次使用到这些。

于是Louis此刻尚且能在燃烧的欲望中发出低声的嘤咛，他的视线也同样能捕捉到Harry是怎样跨坐上自己的胸膛——仍旧扣得规整严谨的衬衫为他传递着不容分说的肃穆气场，而当他箍满戒指的手掌慢慢解开自己的裤裆，从白色布料里钻出的深色的耻毛则从另一种角度引起Louis嗓子里的闷哼。

他看到Harry在自个儿制造出的声音里挑逗地勾起嘴角，手下的紧身裤与内裤紧接着被一并扒下，随之弹出的性器让Louis不得不凝神注意。

好吧，他酒醉时的记忆当然不包括这么细节的部分——他直到此时此刻才意识到Harry那可怕的尺寸。它正离自个儿仅仅几寸的距离，粗挺的柱身上浮着青筋，硕大的龟头正不断冒着渴求的前液，Louis不禁为这一幕而悄悄屏息。

被手指抵住下颌的瞬间，Louis于是会意地微微张开嘴，没等他为此准备更多，Harry便已经匆匆地终结了他们之间的距离。他将尺寸傲人的下身直直挺进Louis的双唇间，接着便骑在他身上操起了他的嘴。

Louis根本无法对此做出什么反应——他的身体被钳制着，他的嘴巴和屁股都被占据着。他仅仅只是像一个没有选择权的物品那样被Harry玩弄和使用着，他不得不承认这样的想法将流窜的电流灌进了他的脊柱——他热爱这样的感觉，被轻贱而随意地对待，在那个结结实实握准了掌控权的人面前。

而Harry又何其明白这一点。他伸出手掌狠厉地攫住Louis的发端，接着更快更深地操向他的喉咙。Louis夸张的被撑开到最大程度的嘴巴泛起了肿痛，他甚至不知道他的嘴角有没有因此而开裂。他的喉口更是被毫不留情地侵占着、攻击着，有那么几秒，Harry直径可怕的茎身更是完完整整地夹在他的喉咙里，他几乎要因此而喘不上气来——他的脸颊憋到了通红，他的蓝眼睛不断往外渗着泪水，他仍持续被欺凌着的下面的嘴在临界的快感的中微微战栗……

下一秒，Harry撤出了他的嘴。

“你做得很好，Louis。”Harry捧住了Louis不断咳嗽的呼吸不畅的脑袋，“你需要告诉我你的安全词吗？”

Louis抬头用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛怔怔看他，接着缓慢却坚定地摇了摇头。

-

Louis颤抖着身子，任由Harry将三根手指一并伸进自己里面，从而拿出那已经湿得不像样的、圆形的跳蛋。

失去填充的穴肉下意识地收缩着，他能感觉到Harry钉在那上头的视线，被束住的双腿让他只能这么僵持着被展览和被观看，Louis不禁为此羞耻地呜咽起来，直到他的耳边响起了保险套撕开的声音，终于。

“您，可以……”Louis抽着鼻子，接着凝视起正准备长驱直入的Harry，“可以脱下衣服吗？”

他固然喜爱Harry仅仅只是将裤头扒开到膝盖就这么操他——让他像一个随意的不值得被正式对待的娼妓那样，那决计是能令他更兴奋的元素之一。只是他同样也喜爱着身体接触，他渴望知道Harry什么时候能真正容许他触碰他……

“或者还不是时候，亲爱的。”Harry在他折起的膝盖上印上一吻，“你得向我证明你值得。”

Louis紧忙点点头，“我会，我一定会……”

Harry的眼底闪过一丝促狭的惊讶，可那很快便被更多涌出的深沉的欲望所取代。当他最终捏紧Louis的大腿，当他将硕大的茎身真正挤进Louis的身体……

“啊……！”

Louis撑大嘴巴溢出一声惊叹，他能感觉到自己的后穴一点一点被填满，Harry那么大，能把他填得满满当当，也能带给他一点儿被过度使用的痛感，正当他沉溺于下身的充实感中，Harry很快开始大幅度地抽动起来。

“咬我咬得那么紧，嗯？”Harry的长发拂过他黏乎乎的前胸，“像个不知足的婊子那样。”

Louis随着身上人律动的节奏而一下下抽噎，粉红的穴肉黏附住硬挺的阴茎，又在新一波的撞击中被那柱身狠狠捣弄——只消稍稍抬起头，Louis便能透过对过的大镜子瞥见诸如此般的场景，那唯有令他的羞耻感在过程中变得更甚。

可Harry的抽动却唯有在时间的流转中变得很快，肉体拍打的声音一下下激荡在室内，愈发粗硬的家伙直往自己最敏感的那一点钉去。Louis的眼睛噙满了泪，被阴茎环束着的茎身早已红肿到了极致，就差一点，他就快要撑不下去了……

“或许我就根本不该用套……”下一刻，Harry更得寸进尺地将Louis的乳尖攫进嘴里，“我该用精液灌满你贪吃的小洞，嗯？”

“呜……”Louis无望地在Harry底下挣动着，眼泪从下巴一路淌下，“不…不要……”

“不要？你下面可不是这么说的。”Harry伸手擒住Louis的臀肉，更在他此刻被阴茎箍得紧紧的、格外敏感的边缘游走，“你都不知道自己咬我咬得有多紧，简直比女人的阴道还管用。或许我该射进去然后等等看你会不会怀孕？”

Louis的嗓子已然哑得发不出任何声音，他唯有扭着脑袋想要用摇头作为仅剩下的回应……

“又或者我该再给你塞进一颗肛塞。”话语间，Harry更深更重地挺动起来，大幅度的动作接连摩擦出肉体间润滑剂的泡沫，“你在训练的时候也得带着，队友们会疑惑你裤子里头奇怪的形状，或许你一不小心就会让它滑出来，接着我填在你身体里的精液就会这么顺着你的屁股流下来，Niall，教练，他们所有人都会知道你被我干过，他们都会知道你是属于谁的……”

“H…Harry……”Louis的视线里已经冒出了混沌不堪的金星，他已然濒临真正的极限了，“求你……唔！”

Harry弯着嘴角，接着小心地取下了那一圈阴茎环。浓稠的液体几乎在下一秒便立即喷溅到了空气中。

Harry撤出了Louis被使用过度的身子，拔掉保险套轻轻撸动的下一刻，他便很快释放在了他的队长那起伏着的小腹。

-

“Baby，让我去浴室好吗？”Harry小心翼翼地诱哄着哭得不能自已的Louis，“我只是要给你整理浴缸，那会很快，我得为你把身体清洗干净。“

“不要……”可是Louis却只是哭得更甚了，一双在捆绑中红肿麻木的小手牢牢攀附住Harry的胳膊，“不要走……”

“好……”Harry笑叹口气，他知道Louis是第一回经历Sub的不应期，他或许只是需要花上更多倍的时间和心力。

Harry于是直接褪下了自个儿湿成一片的衬衫，那引起了Louis一瞬间的怔愣。只是他很快便赤裸着身躯将那小他几寸的身体完整地裹进怀里，仍旧耷拉着的小脑袋被大掌一下按到胸口，有力的心跳一声声鼓动在Louis的耳边。

“Shhh……我就在这儿，我哪儿也不去，我最好的男孩，做得那么棒，那么完美……”

很快地，Louis在Harry的怀里昏睡过去。

-

将自己渴望已久的小队长哄上床可不是件易事，Harry走过了一段很长的路。

是啊，他从一早就开始渴望他，他又为什么不呢？毕竟Louis诱人的小屁股总是裹在那一双球裤下，随着他跑步的姿势而一颠一颠地微颤；毕竟他从未意识到自己的火辣这件事本身已经足够火辣——当他毫无顾忌地在更衣室坦露出自己覆着晶莹汗水的身子，被小手轻轻捻过的刘海仿佛都闪着迷人的光。

得知他是个Gay固然不是件难事，毕竟他女性化的动作实在达到了随处可见的程度。可Harry依然不能确认他会像自己想要他那般想要自己——一个刚刚升入一队的什么都不懂的小屁孩。

直到他在机缘巧合之下发现他对痛觉有着特殊反应——当他一边用指甲迂回在自个儿比赛中所受的擦伤伤口上，一边略显陶醉地皱起眉头——Harry作为Dom的直觉告诉他，Louis和自己一样，怀揣着不同一般的渴望。

于是他在朋友那儿问来了一家圈内知名的俱乐部，接着再引来Louis作了一场十足的好戏。他知道他格外嘴硬的小队长已被他钓上钩来，他的所有固执一辞的反抗都不过是为了掩饰他内心欲望的觉醒——哦，Harry已经经历过一回这个了，他当然能知道。

他也知道，他只需要带着诱饵再退上那么一小步，他的小猎物便会主动前进着找上门来。

他猜对了，毫无疑问地。

思索中，Harry不禁颔首望上Louis睡梦中的脸颊，他看到他的小鼻子一下下抽动着，泪水仍旧横七竖八地挂在脸上，依旧宛如他初见他时的可爱模样。

Harry记得那是一场险要的欧冠生死战，当时还身在二队的他仅仅着了球队配色的围巾坐在看台里——他当然能注意到那个全场跑动不知疲累的戴着队长袖标的小矮个儿——总是干脆利落地铲掉对手脚下的球，总是义无反顾地站在冲突的最前线。

可他却同样也会在队友受伤下场时苦涩地低头，他也会在球队惜败时抽着肩膀哭出一行行眼泪。

他的坚强、他的软弱，从那时起便种进了Harry心里，随着男孩的成长而一块儿生根发芽。

将自己爱慕已久的小队长哄得交出真心可不是件易事。  
Harry知道，他还有一段更长的路需要走。


End file.
